You Cannot Act out True Love
by ThePokemonRammer
Summary: When Arcanine falls in love with Lucario, how long can he keep his secret from his lover? When Lucario is oblivious that his true love loves him back, how long can he wait? When a new room mate moves in, how much of a problem can he pose as? PokemonXPokemon M/M/M Rated M! If you are under 18, keep out! Read at your own risk! You have been warned!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Warning! This story is Rated M! If you are under the age of 18, leave now or regret it later!

You have been warned!

The story begins with Arcanine and Lucario.

Both Arcanine and Lucario grew up in the academy of art where they grew up on the road to being superstar actors. They were the top two in the class, were best friends, and lived in the same dorm room where they helped each other rehearse when ever needed.

Recently—however—there have been some issues with each of them. They both loved each other and the other didn't know. This started within Allister 4 years ago when they were given the task of tutoring some newbies once every week. They were given a part of a play where they were the main roles that fell in love with one another. When it came to the kissing scene, Allister felt neutral about the entire situation, until they kissed that is. When their lips touched, Allister felt this blossom within his heart that he was the one he had always been looking for. Now Lucario is 17 and still hiding his deep passion for the simply ripped and handsome Arcanine.

Hunter on the other hand, only recently fell in love with Allister at the age of 18. This happened 6 months ago during Lucario's birthday party. Hunter saw how lively and exciting his roommate really was with his other friends. During this party, Hunter felt that same blooming in his heart that Allister felt 4 years ago. Hunter also recently hides his love in shame and fear of rejection.

If their hidden love for one another wasn't bad enough, 2 months ago, Allister and Hunter got a pleasant surprise of having another addition to their dormitory. A Zoroark by the name of Xavier. Xavier claims to have grown up in the street and that he must issue a career to end all of his worries. Though there is something about Xavier that makes Allister and Hunter uncomfortable. It is the fact that Xavier is gay and that he admits it. He boasts about how every day he goes to an all-night party where he gets laid all the time. How much of an obstacle will Xavier prove to be towards Allister and Hunter's non-existing love between one another?

Hunter slammed the door of his dormitory behind him as he carelessly jumped onto his bed arriving from a tiresome day. Hunter had an awful day at school as well as a bad service at his job. Hunter was exhausted and had no care in the world. After a few minutes of recollecting himself, Hunter ran and took a quick shower to further cool himself off. As soon as he felt relaxed once again, he snatched his script and rehearsed it one more time. This was the same script that made Allister fall in love with Hunter, for tomorrow was their weekly tutoring session. Hunter began to rehearse…

"Tell me 'Allister,'" (Hunter always used his lovers name instead of the one in the script) "When will you finally learn that our love is stronger than any force on this earth and that I will stop at nothing to keep us together?"

(In his best impression of the jackal's voice) "Oh Hunter, I learned that back at the factory where you risked any sort of bargain on that deal to save me."

"Come here, now that we're finally safe, I believe we should act out our love for the world to see. Allister, will you kiss me and forever symbolize our love with this one moment?"

"Yes Hunter, come here"

As Hunter puckered his lips for the fake French kiss, he noticed his member extending a bit. "Oh no no no! This can't happen! If I don't control myself at the session, my love will be revealed and I could potentially lose my enrollment at this school! I have to control myself" Though, it had occurred to Arcanine that Allister was still at work for another half hour and that he could end his lustful desire by pleasuring himself to be ready for tomorrow.

Hunter sat down and stared at his member, imagining it being touched and licked and sucked by his lover. As he put his hand on the base of his shaft, he daydreamed reality away and pictured his lover doing everything instead of him. While doing all of this, Hunter moaned and groaned his lovers name. "Allister, Allister, oh Allister… I love you so much… you're doing a great job… yes, like that, faster, faster, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yes, I… love… you… Allister…"

Hunter slowly pleasured himself for that half hour he said he'd use for his masturbation. He had no idea how much time he had lost and was unaware of Allister approaching the door.

Allister walked up the last set of stairs to his and Hunter's dormitory while taking out his room key. At the entrance, he paused and pressed his head against the door, thinking he had heard commotion on the other side. "Oh, oh, oh, Allister, just like that, I knew you'd love me, I always did, yes, yes, oh, oh, Allister…"

As Hunter was almost at his climax, Allister barged in, blushing, wondering what was going on. Hunter panicked and stumbled off of his bed, he had no idea how long he was taking. Allister was flustered and didn't know what to do or say. "How much did you hear?" He heard Hunter ask. Allister was frozen; he didn't have any idea how to respond. "It's alright Allister; I just want to know…" "Exactly what I've wanted to hear for four years now" Hunter sat up in surprise. "Really?!" "Yes Hunter, I never wanted to tell you because I was afraid that you would be too straight to even consider taking my love" "I was thinking that same thing!" "R-really!?" Allister walked over to Hunter and helped him up. "Hunter was about to say something but was interrupted by Lucario's light blue diamond colored eyes. Allister gasped at the sight of Hunter's ruby-red colored eyes. They each stared at each other for some time that they thought as forever. They each only thought of one thing to do. They leaned in, closed their eyes and pushed each other in a deep and passionate French kiss. Allister demanded entrance into Hunter's mouth which he happily agreed on. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, tasting inside each other's mouth. This was finally happening; the dream of their lives was being experienced at that very moment. Hunter stopped the kiss and sat Allister on the bed as he walked carefully in front of him. He removed his shirt and waved it in the air a little before tossing it. With that single task, Hunter knew he had accomplished what he wanted as he noticed Allister's pants rising in his waist. Hunter proceeded and removed his shorts while bending over, showing Allister his toned and firm ass. Allister removed his shirt and laid back and enjoyed Arcanine's show. Arcanine approached Allister slowly and laid down on top of the jackal and pulled him into another deep French kiss, only this time they wanted to eat each other up. They widened their mouths and licked every inch of one another's mouths. After a long period, Lucario pulled away, stood up, removed his shorts, and kissed Hunter's lips before slowly kissing and worshiping his ripped, toned, and tanned body inch by inch before he reached his precum-dripping member. Allister slowly tickled the tip of his lover's shaft receiving a slight moan of pleasure from his partner. Allister then circled his tongue around the tip, continuing to tease his partner. Hunter groaned and grunted in deep lust and pleasure as he let his partner do all the work. Unexpectedly, Lucario took the entire thing right into his warm and wet mouth. Arcanine growled with pleasure of the surprise Lucario had given him. Allister began to bob his head up and down his lover's shaft, slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Throughout the entire blow job, Hunter growled and moaned in ecstasy. Before reaching his climax, Hunter stopped his partner and took him into another, but shorter, French kiss with each of them groaning through every second of it. Hunter then stopped them as he removed his partner's boxers, revealing the jackal's 7" member. Hunter took his partner's member, and as he began rubbing it up and down at medium speed, Lucario insisted that he enter him. Lucario fetched a bottle of lube from Xavier's drawer and handed it to his lover. Hunter took the bottle and rubbed lube all over it while massaging Allister's balls. Allister lay down on his back and spread his legs, telling his partner to enter him. Hunter played along and slowly entered his lover as he gasped and grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. Arcanine then picked up the pace as he began humping his lover perfectly rough and tender at the same time. The two groaned and growled as Hunter picked up speed faster, and faster, and faster. Hunter then stopped as he was about to cum and began turning the jackal around. Once the jackal was with his hands on the bed, belly down, Hunter began to enter him doggy style. As he entered his lover, Arcanine grabbed his lover's moist member and began stroking it as he massaged his partner's nipples with the other. Lucario growled and placed his hands on his lover's ass, one on each cheek as Hunter began fucking his lover once again. After ten minutes of humping and growling, both Hunter and Allister turned in alarm at the door that swung open to reveal Xavier on the other side.

"What the fuck!?"

…...

So what do you guys think? Should I continue the story? Give me any pointers that would help me make my story a lot better for I am new to the website :3 any who, enjoy the story and I look forward to continuing the story as well as reading your comments. C ya l8r!

This is ThePokemonRammer, signing off.


End file.
